


波斯湾的鲸没有折返

by M_ire



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_ire/pseuds/M_ire
Summary: 故事的A面完结
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	波斯湾的鲸没有折返

**Author's Note:**

> 故事的A面完结

一只虎鲸迷失在阿曼湾近霍尔木兹海峡处。

那时海水异样的温暖，天空正是灰白色。

当它浮出水面时，黑色的油脂粘在它光滑的背上，它双眼后那梭形的白斑带上黑淤，却依旧是两斑惹眼的图腾，它似乎很疲惫，却执着得、努力地向前游动。那些青白色的钢筋贯穿近海三公里水下田壤，从深海中抽取的矿油在这些年的隆隆声嚣里去往了陆地，又在无数地转移中频频倾入浅海，海域渐渐变得稠密、浊重，氧气更薄，鱼群更稀，天空在飞灰和铅云中逐年褪色，海生灵物的骸骨纷纷沉降、瓦解，一切就像封闭在油膜之中的水下冥国。

而虎鲸也终于海水低氧带里越游越慢。

汽笛声和石油的气息渐渐远去，在四合的垂暮感知里，海水正缓缓降温，远处依旧青天白云。它隐隐听见一些声音，一些女人的声音，一些老人的声音，还有一些意气飞扬的声音，它们藏在海浪之中，既是凝固的，也是流动的，那些声音向它扑来，又穿过它奔袭远去。

究竟是海浪带走时间，还是时间引开了海浪——鲸混沌深眠，并不得而知。

那些声音在呼唤两个名字，它隐隐觉得自己至少能够理解其中之一。

不知时间过去多久，也不知自己究竟是在放任自流中沉落还是浮升，当一只海鸟歇在鲸的背上，它骤然醒来。那时它已然靠近阿曼湾的临界，望见一片绵延如障的阿曼山脉。太阳在黄昏中渐暗，鲸敏锐地窃听到着古岩层的碎语和陈砂在海崖边淘析的气息，那些在它前方反射着淋漓彩光的群鱼聚集复而离散，它们飞快滑出一个圆弧，指向那片微漾着赤金色日光的石壁岸，鲸不明白这片怪峡域中瞬息变迭的光阴玩笑，只知懵懂地尝着一片甘咸的水，翻腾这清蓝明绿的波涛。鲸便欢悦而灵巧地疾游借速，它猛然徜徉出海，向前凫水乘浪，它翻越过赤霞海线，随着淅沥水钻跃过落日的上方。

水之死域中铺洋而下的污油浑藻，还有深掘入海的涡轮轰鸣声，它们仿佛被隔断的过去和未来，在它的经历中前后不足一息，此时竟顷刻被它忘掉。鲸慧黠但也纯然，不记恨此前的濒死狼狈，它只会快活地挥霍精力，向着海湾深处继续它的航行。

海生之灵天然自由，不懂荒山冷水，不见人踪全无，更不知文明倒转，生死如梦幻泡影。

它的一生仿佛只会为这满目的妙水曼穹而欢歌。

凡人谷

它进入狭海以内、深崖之下，嶙峋石壁由远及近横断了天水，垄起一片天然幽谷。

一个从悬崖上失足跌落的老兵留着泪死在礁石上，他含糊地吟着什么，虎鲸听不懂这语言，但虎鲸尝到了血，它尝到苦和咸。

它第一次看到灵魂——从那副躯壳之中破茧的是一个异化的虚影，仿佛困于人躯的奇蔓灵枝。那兵人的灵魂正像一株不断延伸的败色枯藤，它无处可依，向着天空和海洋张牙舞爪。

它的脱离仿佛一场孤独却畸形的分娩，凡人骨肉如棘刺之森，而灵魂又非龟甲壁盾，它既承受着撕帛之痛，也在混沌中仿佛幼子缺氧一般嚎哭。当它的彻底与那人躯分离，这青天下铅色的枯植，哭鸣的声浪大震，一时间海上掀起风浪狂澜，垂首的太阳不堪其扰，转瞬没入灰空白雾之间。

兵人的身躯安静地睡着，而疯狂的灵体向山海嘶吼，细谷幽口之处，海湾在翻搅摇撼，只有虎鲸当这是一个乐园。它甚至兴奋地搏击风浪，迎上那片咸涩浊腥的血域，至那奇礁之侧，拱了拱那个细瘦狂乱的影子垂入海沿的其中一隅。

虎鲸柔软地身躯在海浪中翻腾，它还不懂那些深重不可叩问的阴翳。它懵懂而快活，像一个顽童，它只知道眼前的一切变得适宜它呼吸，适宜它进食，还适宜它做梦。它的生命柔软、崇高，它眼前的死亡灰败且寂寥。

影子轻细的声音支离破碎地自言自语。

门关上了。

它的伸出更多灰白色的藤枝指向天空，它们化为矛戢，干戈作响，它的哭嚎尖利，语不成章。

“门关上了……那道门啊，便是冤狱，我却如何也回不去！我怕生路死路，无穷无期！”

虎鲸听到了，这是一个高亢尖锐的频率，不同于它无法读取的人言，这灵音令它莫名熟悉、它渐渐听懂了，就像它是渐渐在想起这些音节的组合，它们的韵律还有它们的苦痛，于它而言都分外亲切，鲸并无恐惧，甚至对此有些着迷。

没有了语言的隔阂，那些柔软的情绪开始神圣地着床于海上。

鲸张了张吻喙，这黑白相间的美丽生灵也悠长地吟着，它不高不低的音浪在水平线上神秘缥缈，既似哭也似笑。

“回去哪里？”

影子像海天边界伸出更长的藤爪，那模样扭曲着显得更加纤细，古怪。

“回去——我的归宿！”

“归宿在何方？”

“这土地的深处，这片海的远方，这天空的尽头——门的那端！”

虎鲸沉下水中，翻腾着立游而上，它露出一片光洁的表皮，像一个孤芳自赏的小岛。它的声音彻底潜在水下，化作万千之小鱼，绕着礁石游荡而散。

“那该是另一个地方。既是彼方，便不应是回，而是前往。”

它吐出一片气泡，像苦于对不懂事的孩童说教。

兵人晃晃悠悠地，仿佛在提点中想起了什么，它慢慢收回影枝，重新纳入主灵之中，却也未成初现的人形，反而浅淡、轻小，它灰蒙蒙的一片，正立在自己刺目的血红之躯上，像一柄菌伞，像人世间另一个一触即破的气泡。

“回去，我的家乡……前往，冥界的彼岸。”

“可门关上了，我已无处可去。我还能见到他吗——”

“我们的英雄已然去往了那里吗？”

兵人的魂影越来越淡，可他的声音反倒逐渐清澈，明朗。

海谷之间，风平浪息，只是那隐没的太阳再不现于此域。

虎鲸听得志趣兴起，便又吐出一串气泡，它们向着水面飞扬，相聚而离散。

“我能帮你什么吗？”

兵人看着海下这于他而言庞然可怖陌生海怪。

“大人，您的身躯伟岸，您的灵魂广博。”灵魂叹息着，“您可曾见过我的故乡，它在不远的地方，而我——我将我的故乡流放。”

海下的鲸摇曳着尾鳍，安静地倾听着岸上的死魂灵。

那鬼影有着一个成熟而沧桑的男音，它接近着活人的语法，却用死者的音符重新谱写旋律，它像鲸鱼记忆中更为熟知的海域，是温暖却不知其深浅的未知死域。

“我已无家可依，如今归于死亡本该无遗恨，可我依旧赎着我的愚罪，我挂念着一个遥远高洁的灵魂与他不凡的命运……是的，我这样不自量力地挂念着。我不希求幽冥仁慈予我一舍，却盼着晤面陨天的人杰。”

“乌鲁克的英雄，也是我曾经亲手粉碎的信仰。”

他不习惯直呼这个名字，恩奇都。

喧哗的海鸟声渐渐消弭，风向着大陆泼洒、倾倒……青色的天转瞬而红，又转瞬而白，战争的嘶吼声肆虐这片海峡，又风云平定。鲸看着，听着，那些随着故事涨潮的记忆，像一座恢弘的海下楼市，一砖一瓦收拢回城，它再次金碧辉煌，砖石在太阳下泛着金色的光，就巍峨而风骨傲然地，立在这狭海之上。

兵人暗淡且瘦小的身影孤零零地守着它，它也守着兵人眼中那狭窄的天空，和这双属于卑微卒者一生的注视下，属于光辉岁月的一隅。

于是波斯湾静了下来，倾听着这样一个邻域的传说。

很久以前，兵人住在乌鲁克城垣边，在暧昧不清的国都阴影里无人问津的贫瘠之地，他用古老战场的碎石烂瓦托起一个粗糙的土台，也垒起他简陋的家。兵人那时还不是兵人，他年少牧畜，十九岁失去了双亲，三年大旱，他打猎牧羊，辗转踏冰饮雪，向远邻贸商。

这个尚且年轻的猎人，却同时也是无数个面容枯槁的乌鲁克人之一，远避城央暴政，却要承担边缘饥饱不定的安逸。在他狭窄局促的房屋里，有他羸弱却美丽的妻子和瘦小乖巧的儿子，还有他每个满载或空载而归的夜晚扑身而入的月光。那时候的他只知道奔来走去、争食卫地，当荒灾终于熬至边城邻亲和百里走兽皆消失在烈日之下，他只能亲吻他的爱人和孩子，在某个夜晚，终于决定向着乌鲁克人警言勿入的神谕之地谋一线生机。

那也是猎人第一次见到恩奇都——

他恍惚嗅到了一捧春泥。

那狂野而混乱的模样，毛发如未知恶兽的裘囊，既像它的披甲盔，又像一截天然的绒皮，它的骨角如同流动着夜光的髓质，在暗处鲜明地生长着、生长着。这看上去生机勃勃的未知生灵正观察着他，他就像被俯瞰和被仰望，被嫉恨被宠爱，被天地之间的杀意锁定，无形无边的爱欲熔化了他的头脑，无缘无质的恶毒冰封了他的双脚。他如同新生的婴儿直面着扼喉的手，毫无还手之力。

年轻的猎人惶恐不已，他的经验足以判别这生灵是有别于地上一切走兽飞禽，他对那生灵求饶道：“无名的神啊，请原谅我的冒犯与途径！”

那生灵吐露着非人的语言，像密林中一切幽翳生物的吟唱，黑暗是它贴身的行装，而月光泼洒下来，将他毛发间的瞳眸打亮，猎人只见那凶眼紧利，仿佛金翠色的齿锯围铡，猎兽在即，冷待人首，而属于那怪奇生物的絮语，韵律如不详之咒，他惶恐不敢听，也只字不解。他绝望地意识到，这大概是不通人识的兽，便是神，也是恶神。

一种莫名地焦躁席卷了猎人。他有种无由来的预感，便对这确然无法回应他的恶神继续声求：“无名的神啊……我将退离这片领地，我将轻声慢走回去乌鲁克，我的家乡，我将不惊动哪怕一只虫豸。愿您平息惊怒，放我归离。”

他小心翼翼地向后踏上一步。

那生灵竟也缓缓地向前一步。

猎人不知自己的求饶是对是错，但他验证了生灵非凡间之物。当他沿原路撤后三步，他的足根探入一片粘稠的水泽，而不远处的生灵向着他踏来三步，那毛绒绒的兽足下草地上竟兴起涟漪，一瞬间壤土如水、飞灰如沫，而他一脚不可逆转地深入池泽，双足如坠千金，难逃一步，他在泥与浆的盛宴里，惶恐得分不清是埋身于土地还是淹没于深水之中。

“请不要将我留在此处！”

他只能这样喊道，猎人熟知的丛林法则、陷阱和技艺在这一刻无一派上用场，在不知是恶神还是诡兽面前，他沦为真正的猎物。凡人的血肉之躯在不可匹敌的猎手面前只能希求对方的仁慈以得苟活，乌鲁克城边的猎人从来都懂得怎样求生，不能站着就跪着，不能跪着就匐倒。

那节人类的脊骨啊，它天然弯曲着。

“我不过只为一晌饭食，我只为妻儿安度这灾年！”

他清晰地意识到这片土地的灵气，花草植被，土壤水泽，粘稠的风，如同血脉一般临近的心跳，那恶神离他越近，他越能感知到命运，而这令人贪婪的天赋来不及给他多思就转瞬即逝，只留下那一瞬间令他目眦欲裂的预感，他窥见了——

他的妻儿度不过今夜了。

猎人大喊一声，对着眼前未知的神，不明的兽，似人而非人的造物疯狂地咒骂着，他双足被泥泞攀扯着，他像一个歪倒的藤植，根茎生疮无处依凭，生如九死，糜烂病态。

一切将发生在今天夜晚，命运周密有序地在那乌鲁克城沿零散。他的妻子将在月光下洗漱，穿上被他夸赞过的洗得看不清颜色的衣裙，缓慢无力地擦拭着儿子干枯如同胎毛未尽的稚鸟一般的身躯，他们带着病气的灰白色的唇还在笑，他们烫红的腮颊微微塌陷，母子在月光下悄悄碰着额头说着关于他的密话。

那些声音，那些色彩，譬如暗部的月影，或者明熙的烛光，还有雀跃在将死之人皮肤上病态的潮气和热，以及那些温柔的声音一来一往，循着一声急一声缓的心跳温柔却残酷地撕裂这个夜晚。它们本不该协同作伍，却在死寂的月夜下抱作一团，它们扑簌簌落下，卷了风雨卷了尘、又卷作泥沙，它们攀扯着他，更深、更深地沉入淤溏之下。

“求求您……求求您！我不该踏足这神域！我会回去我的家，我带着妻儿驻进乌鲁克城！我会缴纳税金，我会上供粮食，我可以卖身作奴！”他的双手向前，指骨用力，在土壤里，在刀尖上，抓挠出十指淋漓的血迹。这年轻的猎人，这昔日的兵人，他在如同赌咒一样声嘶力竭地哀求中嚎啕大哭。

那恶神一步步靠近，而他如同被泥沙的浪掀来打去，他看不到未知生灵眼中如同一切通情灵者纯粹的悲悯，他饱胀满目的是模糊万物的硕大泪滴，他满手的汗渍和淤泥，他陷入无望中毫无自知的狂乱里，即便他明知此刻就是化作飞鹰，也已然赶不及。

赶不及这一颗明月静悄悄悬进乌鲁克城的漆黑的夜里，他的妻子搂着他的儿子正躺在床上，两个这世间他最爱的人轻轻地、细弱的呼吸着。

那一刻，生命多么像昙花与烟。

月光拢了喧哗，进入那充满死气的屋子，而他的妻子正低声对他的儿子说话。

“我亲爱的孩子啊，我们打个赌。那金色的月亮啊，爬过乌鲁克王城的中心，第一缕月光定能扰得那年轻的王辗转不眠，像淘气的你一样。”

他的儿子垂着那和身躯比例毫不协调的大脑袋，抵在母亲怀里细声细气地笑。

“那个坏脾气的吉尔伽美什王……他的妈妈会亲吻他吗？”

美丽的妻子亲吻孩子的前额。

“是啊。那个坏脾气的吉尔伽美什王，他的妈妈会亲吻他，像我亲吻你一样。但在那之前，他会先去看月亮，他会行使他的权力让他的卫兵缉捕月亮。”

孩子笑着，那剪成细软短发的毛脑袋在母亲的怀里钻了钻，他是个善解人意的男孩，笑过后又开始恻隐。

“卫兵们会很为难的。”

母亲低声喃喃。

“失眠的王就想看到他人的为难，好在乌鲁克的子民惯会处理为难。”女人用手指梳着孩子的头发，轻而沉慢地带走了话里的重量，在她瘦小的怀抱里，属于孩子的世界依然无边无际，而她带着他轻盈地攀上月光的藤，进入一个有些滑稽的故事里，“于是，一个聪明的卫兵提出了谏言……”

“‘伟大尊贵的王啊，不如让城里燃起那篝火，让平民百姓走出居房，我们一同醒来，摆筵席、歌唱舞蹈，我们让那可憎的月亮睡不着觉！’那卫兵这样说道。”女人粗声粗气学着音。

小孩咯咯直笑，他有些困了，或许这赌约还未开始就要结束，而他稚嫩的声音慢慢悠悠：“他真聪明，但他也真坏啊，这下大家都不能睡个好觉了。”

“可王很愉快，这个提议令他兴致高昂起来。紧接着，便是熟睡的人被生生叫醒，乌鲁克的夜晚亮如白昼，那些光像对月亮宣战一样，人们疲累，却也热闹。”小孩均匀的呼吸在她怀里悠悠地流淌，女人还在不急不缓地说着，她的目光平静地注视着孩子背后的石墙，她说着故事，却不知道是哄着孩子，还是哄着自己，“他们不情不愿地被迫着醒，短暂的为难以后，欢声笑语一如往昔。”

“世代如此，而月光依旧——”

女人缓缓阖上眼，眉眼间释怀安定。

“都会过去的。”

都会过去的……这一声也跨过砂石和绿森，穿透了远行者的脑域。猎人的灵魂仿佛被撕成两半，一片飘荡在那一刻的家中，他听着妻子恬淡的声音，却除了不详的恐惧之外一无所感，他的另一半滞留在这窥伺命运的双眼中，它们剧烈地摆动着，既害怕那不断涌入脑子里的预感，又渴望着一个光明且充满奇迹的转机。

有一瞬间，他甚至认为那是妻子用以说与自己听的故事。

她告诉他，“即便不情不愿被迫着醒……”

猎人摇着头不愿听下去，他忽然剧烈的挣扎起来，即将近在眼前的恶兽顿了顿，它就站在不近不远的泥潭边上，品嗅着他的恐惧和怨愤，仿佛懵懂稚子第一次感知着七情六欲中的辛辣之味。它有些迟疑，这一刻周围凝止的风和异常飞旋的草叶就像它流动的思维一样混乱，猎人在绝望中手忙脚乱地捕捉到一丝灵光——这一刻的未知野兽仿佛踩上行善和行恶的临界，它的思考和它的狩猎本能正在对峙着牵扯属于他和他一家人的命运。

“……也要一如既往重拾笑音，”妻子的声音如鸿羽歇落，贴耳附语着，“我亲爱的，都会过去的。”

猎人不知为何淌下眼泪，一种极寒的战栗攀上他的背脊，他呼哧呼哧喘着，哭咽着唾沫，看上去一团糟，他咬牙强压那无边的惶然，陡聚了一腔恶气，顺应直觉向着潭边大声呼喊。

“请予我怜悯，慈悲的无名神啊！我将在生时奉上我的信仰，我将于死后祭上我的亡骨与人魂！”

猎人仿佛在某一刻与那怪形的恶神对视，而那双金绿色的，无情无绪的眼仿佛将他洞穿。它带着飒然而不可形状的锐利揭露他廉价的赎金，猎人难堪而苦涩地低下头去。他凭何觉得像他这样的一个卑小的、甚至在命运里滚了满身狼狈的人类，会有超出以血肉之躯作饵食的价值。

可不知为何，一切并未走向他所以为的惨烈。四周的风重新流动，草叶飘摇落地，远方的森林深处又一次传来鸟鸣，他仿佛闻到了四季花香，他的双脚穿过那层泥泞，终于停止下陷，仿佛踩上一片云朵，他甚至毫不费力地拔足而出。前方那看上去深不可测的怪神，在花叶浮动的晚风中静立着，它依然毛发古怪，骨角蔓延，却收敛了狩猎的锋利气息，像一颗生命母树一样有着非常态的诡异美感，它郁郁葱葱如春来，虽仍是那一双明目有着薄如月刃的眸光，却实实在在鸣金收兵，不踏入池潭一步。

猎人向后小心翼翼退了退，确认无异后，终于无暇他顾地奔入夜色深处。

他以为这是命运的恶神予以他的讣告，他想着他的爱人和孩子，他们有着同样坚韧的灵魂，一夜的病痛未必就能带走他。猎人不断地告诫自己，他不过是去了稍远的密林，不过是比以往耽搁了一会，那病痛尚不能转瞬恶化，他所爱的人还在那。他满怀着一碰即碎的希望惶惶然地彻夜奔跑，他从未知道自己能跑得这样快，像暗夜里一只独翔的蜂鸟，用渺小的刀翼割碎这片巨大的森林，直到它铺入一片荒野，在黄土尽处遥望着乌鲁克，还有那栖于城缘的小小的家。

月光依然纯洁地洒向每一处，而那被他避之不及如同雄狮一样的乌鲁克城正冷眼卧在一旁，它凝视着他，凝视着一个逃离者将怎样狼狈地迎接那如同剧目一样可笑的惩罚。猎人蓦地停下，冷风灌满了他的胸腔，他双眼辛辣、喉嗓灼痛，用那高大的躯壳向着家门一步一步挪动，月光在他的逐渐驼起的背上压下，他弯下腰如同那稚嫩的幼子抱膝蹲下，一刹那如若背负了一座城池。

他本以为，他赶到了。

“……可真相却比我所窥探的命运更加险恶。”

兵人轻声陈述道，他声色清朗，语气却仿如迟暮。兵人的魂影残破不堪，当他轻轻降落到鲸背上时，竟像一株栽植于孤岛的病木。

鲸不善人言，好奇却又少语，它年纪很大了，哄过很多很多的生灵，那些灵魂在它的背上山一般重，最终都要变得轻盈。这一次，它同样毫不介意地背负起了空无一物的死魂灵，在海和岩的交织中飞速穿行，它驮着兵人那沉甸甸的虚无追月逐影，对那苍老的灵魂极尽包容、以宠以溺，一时竟如同一个哄着孩童的笨拙父亲。

兵人闭上眼，面上似是笑，又似是无边的哀伤，他终于吐露着那段荒谬可憎的厄运。

那一夜他追赶着时间搏回家人的生机，却发现真正夺走妻儿的不是病痛，而是肆意闯入家门的亡命徒。

床上浊重的血河和苍白的月辉下凌乱的居室残骸如同至腥至臭的玩笑，这片业火焦灼的狼藉终于生生击碎了他。那本属于旧日战场的砖瓦，在赤练的涂色里再次剥脱了家的伪装。他和他的妻子一同衔枝送草筑起的泥巢就那么融化了，鲜红色的岩浆凶狠地没过他的膝盖，他烫得剥皮抽骨，像个重度脱水的疯疫者，跪在那片污浊之中抓破了双臂不顾一切地尖叫。

邻人站在一旁面色担忧地小心翼翼扶起他，他才知道自己一声也没有发出来。

后来，他从同为流离者的邻人饱含怜悯的话语中得知有逃犯杀死了他的妻儿，却又在不久之后被追赶而来的卫兵缉拿。当时的乌鲁克城的夜里正燃着篝火，疲累的人们为心血来潮的暴君奉舞奉乐，正听得卫兵传话，暴君不喜这败兴的罪人，他命十人押犯人入席，在那小心翼翼的火苗和乌鲁克人民苍白的缄默中将恶人当街处死。只那些惶惶回家的百姓不知细则，还小声惊怕着此举残忍，甚至对一个不知罪章的恶人予以同情。

邻人迟疑着说道：“若您听到那些话，切莫放在心上，那些人什么都不知道，他们只在乎他们看到的可怖。暴君虽阴晴不定，可此举为善，你我皆知。好在……不。”邻人立刻意识到什么，笨拙地掩口，“毕竟已经恶有恶报，您……勿要太过伤悲。”

他木木愣愣立在那，邻人也看了他很久很久，然后叹了口气，说：“总会过去的。”

命运在他错蒙巨大失去的那天，又转瞬将“恶有恶报”还以他，仿佛这便是公正和弥补，而他只需敬畏，只可接受。不知何时邻人叹息着离开，当他的目光再次凝聚时，他已经站在家门前，身上还是为妻儿整理遗容时的满身狼狈。

无论是爱人的等待还是仇人的血，他都永远错过了。

这一刻命运的绞绳空悬于颅顶，而他须尾尽断，漫长光阴只如生死苦修，永不放下。猎人在恶神的沼泽中失去了所有，又在乌鲁克公平的裁决下如同被愚弄的小丑，恨无可恨、怨无所怨，他大哭了七天七夜，终是陡生满心的恨火，于是他咬牙背着妻儿去荒原，誓要将他所爱葬在远离乌鲁克的地方。

任何一个与神无因无缘的血肉之躯，都无法用粗粝的手掌承托神召，无论是顶礼膜拜还是叩首跪服，皆不能从神迹中豁免。而这苦于乌鲁克暴政而东躲西藏的年轻人，终于在这七天七夜里永远地老去了。

一介凡骨立在荒尘中，他的一生或许都无缘神国无缘帝命，可他知道自己再不会跪入这滚滚尘烟里。

“我那时只以为自己荒诞的命运是神的余兴。”

“故而那时的我，无法不恨。”

他说那个邪神一般的兽影此后出现在他七夜的梦里，他一次次扑上去拼命，一次次被镇压，最终他被那淡漠的金绿色双目穿骨透肉地钉在地上，他的嚎叫像深林夜半地凶兽一样嘶哑戾狂，却只能动弹不得地被锁在尘土里，像孱弱的游羚初生在一盘削尖的岩上，仿佛被强制缴械了所有仇恨一般，涕泗横流、丑态百出。

他还不识辨这未得人慧的恩奇都，却注定了再不会将其视同慈悲。

这个黑黢黢的、骤然老去十岁的猎人背着妻儿慢慢匍在地上，他大张着嘴竭力地呼吸，在城垣的千里外，任何一个经验丰富的乌鲁克人都知道沉默是在群兽口中苟活的税金，而他只能贴紧地面，用亲吻泥土去封堵所有的哭喊。

他像荒野中任何一块灰褐色的顽石，像一大一小两个死者怀抱中第三具死骸，像一个不安分求着母亲的死胎。

他的眼泪化开了血色，他的梦里渗进了泥土的腥。

那一夜，一个乌鲁克人背负着他的家，将它送往远野，葬在荒川。

这位埋葬着妻子的丈夫说：“他如雷霆诸神，如命运。”

而被埋葬的妻子对她的丈夫说：“或者诸神尽是他，他身负乌鲁克人的命运。”

这位埋葬着儿子的父亲说：“诸神从未降临……”

那被埋葬的儿子对他的父亲说：“但他会如期而至。”

在生与死的不尽血液里，那人终会出于神国，赤身裸体而来，如同皎白月光一般，上通天与云，下至尘与水——

“他定要来化解一百个乌鲁克人的爱，来亲近一个乌鲁克人的恨意。”

荒野上静悄悄的，一个乌鲁克人沉默地举行了殡丧，他深深地亲吻他的妻儿，如同又一次出猎前的作别，然后他缓缓挺直了脊背。

悲怨或恨火，它们无论错对，都将成为他余生定脊立骨的钢锥。

“若您是神的尊影，我永不奉神。”

他奉暴君。

那之后他辗转归入乌鲁克城，他年轻力壮又孑然一身，而乌鲁克之王虽行事无端，却对铁骨之才慷慨悦纳，而他被收编入队，那一身狩杀巧技，兼士者无畏之心，皆在无所求的旷野里肆意，他浑浑噩噩从明锋渐渐纳进暗刃，出生入死之际也在血泊中屡次拉回兵僚，机缘巧合幸得了百夫长赏识，短短时日又经一路攀升。

时至从军第三年，他终于第二次见到了恩奇都。

那时的恩奇都已具人态，兵人细观其貌觉得熟稔，却始终不解其意，只以为是踽踽半生中曾瞥见这光辉颜色。

那一日已然作为王之护卫的他，率先搏命抵挡恩奇都，自那沼泽之兽的困缚之后，他再一次尝到了力不可抗的虚弱感。恩奇都相较于他显得纤细灵巧，而他一开始就不敢轻视那双细瘦的手腕，他多年行猎的鹰眼能精准断出眼前所见的是最快的勾爪。而他的一切巧技和劲力，在对方手中如同浩然洪水中的一盏旧筏，顷刻之间瓦解成独木与残荨。他青筋鼓胀咬紧牙关，明袭向前，暗突后置，他与他的战友冷汗涔涔布下重重猎阱，可对方却只是无情无绪地走过了他，那双金色的生杀之眼，越过他们，一错不错地向着他们的国王破势而去。

折兵碎骨，只在错身之间。也只是这一瞬间，王卫者们的凝兵之势转瞬溃堤。

兵人力竭而败，折骨数根，却未得死局。

白衣的天之子越过他，向前仆后继地王卫走去，他的步履看上去丝毫不乱，他不急不缓，却一步行如十数步，更多的血刃兵锋指向他，枪掷如雨，寒光如林，乌鲁克震怒的咆哮卷向他，而那位暴君却立在原地一步不退，仿佛怀着某种余兴正似笑非笑地等着他携天命来进犯这片人王之境。恩奇都神色纹丝不变，他平静地继续向前，白衣残影如光的鞭弧，在他可怕的战斗本能中转折突进又过百余人，至他立定，身侧枪剑成冢，而他一人却焊势渐盛如倾山啸海，王之卫一时士气大损，新的兵群虽再次继任，却是谁也不敢对上那挑动王威的独身客。

恩奇都像来时一样，洁净而淡漠地站在那里，然后又一次地，举步向着乌鲁克的人群走来。

于天地风云之处，于金狮盘踞之国，恩奇都好似成为这片无垠平原唯一的雷暴，他在一片灰白云瀑之中如同撼天雷索，却飞跃过重重人海和满地寒光，直取乌鲁克之王。

“吉尔伽美什。”

王的笑容敛尽了，与之相对的，是一种极端嗜血的亢奋和情致在那双红瞳之中蓬勃灼烧。暴烈如旱阳的君王终于与他未来的挚友开始了那一场撼动人神的漫长战斗，而乌鲁克的无垠的白昼终于在这场激战之后，迎来了举国的清凉之夜。

转述者在泥板上刻写着那旷世之战的末闻，只道恩奇都只身向敌，护卫者，百伤无死。

乌鲁克之恩得一挚友，昼夜相依，日月相榜。

而兵人那天躺在地上却并未失去意识，是以他见证了恩奇都与王那一场百代颂扬的对战，看到了平定暴烈王权的擎天力量，和那绝非人者坚定平静的信念，他想，那一定就是了，不同于神，不同于王的，属于乌鲁克子民的英雄，那一定就是他的妻子倘若还在世，会希望他追随的方向。

兵人缓缓闭上眼，在背离了无边尘壤之中的昭昭之恶，他放任自己投身于这片水泽一般深不可测的善。要活下去，除了顶礼那令他心有芥蒂的君威，他只有皈依别处，而退后是那泥狱中的恶影，故而他必然走向白衣神子的恩泽之中。

这一走，兵人已然年过半百。

这些年间，他守王城，涉战火，一次一次活了下来，他执着于生，少年时背负着妻儿的命运踽踽活着，盛年时背负着信仰的顽强悍然的活。这般悍勇，却在每每念及城垣的家时缄默，他好似只有在这时才变得脆弱、稚嫩，不堪一击，他无法摆脱每一个夜晚梦见自己打开那扇门，他只能选择在孤独的思念里逃避唯一的归处。兵人专注地追逐着恩奇都的背影，却如同逃兵，一次也不敢回头望去。

而那几年的乌鲁克好像被人梳理了毛发的头狮一样，在无眠的躁怒缓缓平抚之后，它终于打起了长盹。它的呼噜声一阵一阵，那韵律仿佛跟随着每一个乌鲁克人，当兵人每每无眠时，他便会倾听那些鼓噪有力的，炙热的呼吸。

鲸是无法理解这些的，可它的智慧令他本能地好奇。这只潜伏于水下时而嬉戏时而贪食的水中灵物终于又一次探出头回到观众席上，月光在它黑白相间的皮肤上跳舞。死魂灵若有呼吸，此刻也必将轻如鸿羽，他自然地想，毕竟不会有谁苛责它的三心二意，它是夜色与海洋连理的宠儿，当它来注目时，万物甘愿为它轻声地胎教。

他听见鲸忽然提问——又或者它只是在惊奇它的理解：“乌鲁克是只狮子！”

死魂灵面上露出难得松快的笑意，他竟也允了这断论，一句句吟咏着关于狮子的短章。

“乌鲁克是只狮子。”

“神偏护却惹怒他，人尊奉却不理解他，命运又总试图愚弄他。”

“可他不接受愚弄。”

鲸似乎欢喜于听到这些，它发出响亮地高吟，一个雀跃的音符便立刻激起一朵拍向礁石的浪花，就像在为兵人故事里的微光而鼓掌。

“它是个聪明的狮子！”鲸说道。

“他是个聪明的狮子。”死魂灵答道，他顿了顿，在鲸专注等着下文时，他伸手抚摸了几下鲸光洁的皮肤，他真切地望着鲸，不再如开始那样隔着海水和月影那般遥远，“你也是个聪明的鲸。”

“你喜欢听这个吗，那我就再说说这只狮子。”

鲸在猝不及防地褒奖中有些不知所措，它摇动的尾鳍将深水的鱼群都翻来搅去：“你可以说你想说的，任何你想说的。”

死魂灵摇了摇头。

“你想听的，我都愿意说……而且，它也是我的一部分。”

他珍重而缓慢地再一次抚摸鲸的背脊，然后他欠身收回手，鲸又吹起了一些小气泡，他适才思索着移开了视线，投向远海中央那片如同碎金烫银的月光。

“它是我们的一部分。”

在哪些时候，乌鲁克人能听见狮子的声音呢。

有些人是在劳动的时候听见了狮子，那时候天上的金阳仿佛融化为浆，将烫金流铸在他们背上，而成片的麦草趁机哗哗作响，仿佛替他们先一步回应了那些来自泥埂上的家人的呼唤，人们喘着气擦了汗水抬起头，就会听见狮子走入粮草之间，叶杆摇晃风不止。

有的人是在汗流浃背地走过泥墙之间，见家家户户的小孩于落日十分乘着凉爽跑闹而过时，乌鲁克傍晚的热闹就从小孩指缝里的笑音开启了，暮色中的金狮子是隐去身形的，但它一定藏在儿童的游戏里，因为人们听见狮子的吐息在后辈的黝黑的笑脸上拂面而去。

也有些人无依无傍，他们在流浪的时候也会听到乌鲁克的声音，当他们无家可归躲藏在某个泥瓦之后，偏偏骤雨和冷风并不宽容，狮子倒是踏水玩了个尽兴，而无依之人只能烦恼地裹紧衣料，在石崩泥倒的某个折角侧身而卧，他们再无法空出双手捂住耳朵，便听见狮子无趣的呵欠正雪上加霜掀飞了头顶的谷草……

兵人说，他因亲缘断绝而常常觉得寂寞，虽是坦诚之言，却也并非时刻如此。在独身辗转的岁月里，他仿佛总能更清晰的听见那头狮子的吼声，那只智慧、暴烈、从不安分的狮子，它残酷也可亲，它卧倒盘躯，便卷起了这座青金之城，卷起了所有的乌鲁克人，幸运的人和不幸的人，欢笑的声音和哭喊的声音，他们始终紧紧相连，在这片土地上，他们听着一只见死不救的狮子夜半的呼吸入睡，也听着这只庇佑山河的狮子清晨的怒吼醒来——

狮子凝视着他们，却不操弄任何人的命运。

它任由每一个人向蓬勃青翠之处、萧索凋敝之处、暗火繁生之处，霜寒陨落之处走去，任由一切未知走向命运波澜诡谲的洋流之中。

“而我，我走向了一颗虚幻的月亮。”

有一年，正值基什来犯的战前夜，王城里所有的人都战战兢兢，却没有人揣测得到吉尔伽美什王的心情，只有恩奇都冷静地走在人群之间，他看上去同以往一般无二，不多言也不慌乱，他的存在就像镇魂的锁链，将一切不安晃动的天平悉数扶稳。他神色如常地接过一个孩子的花束，然后将它带入了王寝。

护卫着王的兵人隐隐都听到，狮子喷出惬意舒展的鼻息。

于是那一刻，他战前隐隐作乱的思绪也稳定了下来。兵人第一次没有选择投入训练之中，而是寻了快僻静处，掏出了私酿。背后的王城静悄悄的，远方的城门旁坐落着一枚灰扑扑的家，而他躲在这里触规犯戒，既不想王城里骇人的天火，也不想远方某扇门后的天国与地狱。

可酒，酒是这堂皇人间最不安分的情人，它灌醉了太阳，它引来了月亮。

当时兵人脑子还算清明，他未饮上几口，便被恩奇都拍了拍肩膀。

在他慢了几拍的意识中，一个遥望不可及的酒友正降临在他的身侧，一杯，一盏，一壶……他也顾不得眼前的存在是怎样的信仰，伸手拦下那只试图伸向酒桶的贪手。

最强的兵者恩奇都轻易被他拦下了，似乎是同王彻谈后，这位惯来淡漠的神子也难得情绪高涨，他甚至止不住地笑出声来。

在兵人眼中，这笑声连连的模样多少拓印了那位英伟的黄金之王。

恩奇都收敛了畅灌豪饮的兴致，终于能做个安分的酒友同他品酌，而他也在渐渐地熏醉之中放下了对高远存在的慎重小心，终于咕哝着袒露他对恩奇都的寄托，他的声音很轻，而那些寄托太重，它们缚于那猩红漆黑的过往之中，一切怨毒、愤恨，还有他不顾一切的信仰，它们真的太疯狂了，在兵人醉得厉害时，竟也本能地敛去声音，不愿被对方听见。

可恩奇都听见了，于是貌美灵秀的天之奇杰这样说道。

“困于恨火的一生，一时被海里的月亮所挽救，是幸运或不幸呢？”

换做吉尔伽美什王来说，必然是一句充满严酷的冷嘲。

可说话的人是恩奇都，兵人很难摸清那究竟是怎样的一种情绪，他仿佛被更高位的生灵自上而下地俯视，又如同被一个同脐相连的兄弟从内而外地看穿。

兵人并未真的见过海洋中央的月亮，兵人甚至没有真正意义上理解过海洋。但他开始想要去见一面，或许见到了，他就知道那是幸运或是不幸。

“我醉后向那位说了什么，我也不记得了，或许也是些不值一提的话。但那天，我梦到了妻子。”

有着乌黑秀发的，年少的妻子。

妻子微微一笑，款款走向他，她摘下他手中的杯盏，轻轻摇了摇头，她仍然怀着孕，一只手后置腰背上一步一步慢腾腾地走，他记得她妊娠那几月他们正改造着那个小小的家，烈阳当空，于乌鲁克庇佑的边界之外，他们那样劳累而满足。她坚持同他一起泥墙垒瓦，或许也是由此缘故，他们的孩子后来早早产下，以那副羸弱瘦小的身躯坚强地长大。

最终也再没长大了。

他们在门后，他们在那个清凉的夜里，他们青春永驻，只有他一个人变老。

兵人念及此，那头痛便剧烈地撕扯这个梦，而他梦里的妻子终于说话。

“你说来不及准备礼物送给他——”

送给他们的儿子。

“那你就将月亮送给他吧。”

那你呢。

“我将故事送给他。”

那我呢。

“你在我的故事里，我让那月亮守着你。即使不情不愿被迫着醒来……”

兵人失魂落魄地醒过来，他不记得梦里种种，也怯于回想。

即便再艰难，人总是有无数种方法从梦里醒来，可似乎没有一种方法，教人如何留驻于梦海。身旁的恩奇都竟也没走，兵人出于某种本能地回避只得首先四下一望，却见佳酿尽空，而眼前好酒的俊杰肇事不离，乌鲁克的英雄恩奇都啊，不仅敢作敢为，甚至还能冰冷却正直地直视着他。

不知为何，兵人从那双锐利的金绿眼眸中察觉到一丝遗世独立的呆。

他甚至开始怀疑昏醉前夕那句深邃的海月之论究竟真的是眼前人所说，还是他喝了太多，对这乌鲁克的神兵起了过于富有人情味的幻觉。

没有人情味的神兵张了张口，肃容向他陈述醉时窘态。

“你刚刚在叫，哭叫，像个幼崽一样。你这样会吵醒吉尔。我在思考是否需要为你请来乳女，你慷慨请我喝酒，我必将照料你，只是不知此举于你是否合适——毕竟你胡子也长了……”

没有请你喝酒，此举不合适，这和长没长胡子没有关系！

兵人从不觉得他有一天会在这么近的距离，被他所信仰之人哽得忘却了梦中痛觉，也忘却了一直以来对恩奇都托臂敬奉的慎重与疏远。他还会怒视他，像怒视一个不识好歹的邻居，一个不知分寸的兄弟，或是一个不听指挥的战友。

“我不需要！”

恩奇都定定地看着他。

这位乌鲁克的神兵忽然没头没尾地说：“宽恕一个睡醒之人的怒火。”

兵人冷静下来，却怎么也难以回归此前小心翼翼的诚态。

一个莫名的直觉贯穿他的脑海。

或许是酒意逞勇，他甚至斗胆求证了这一点。

“是王对您这样说的？”

恩奇都便极轻地笑，夜色朦胧中的美貌无声地乍现泠泠月光。

“是吉尔这么对我说的。”他看向兵人，这一次，他的目光再度厚重得如同与千年神恩共葬，“也是吉尔这么对你们说的。”

“被苦痛、故事，亲人挚爱唤醒，总好过被月光惊动。”

海浪漫过这段对话，悄悄将岩壁铺色，又心虚不已地乘着夜色退了回去。

鲸便是这时候跃入了故事里，它用庞大却柔软地巨大前额蹭过乌鲁克英雄碧绿的发梢，擅自插言：“我听不懂。”

死魂灵坐在兵人身边，看也不看身侧的自己，只是和蔼地看着鲸和恩奇都，耐心解释着：“前者宽恕怒火，一如王所言。而后者公平公正，却对此冷眼旁观。”

鲸空旷的沉吟与故事里恩奇都清凌凌的嗓音折叠着同一句话。

“可你总被月光惊醒。”

死魂灵看向回忆中的恩奇都，倏然反问。

“您说这是好事还是坏事？”

回忆里的恩奇都并无动静，他坐在那里，目光清冽而寂静地笼罩了过去的兵人。死魂灵心知如此，那句陈述也不过是乌鲁克神子对往昔的他落下的评述，而当时的他，就如现在这片沉默一样，以无言以对迎来这场对话的终结。兵人的死魂灵自娱自乐似的哂笑，叹息着地点了点鲸柔软地额顶，而这时，鲸倒是回答了他的问题。

“这不是坏事。你的怒火是扑不灭的，你的怒火需要的只有伸张，所以究竟是月亮唤醒你，还是亲人爱人，故事、或苦痛，对你而言都一样。你需要的是醒来，你是我见到的最清醒的灵魂。”

兵人好似并不意外鲸忽然同情晓意的言辞。

他闭上眼，月夜酒谈的一切回忆清影缓缓随着水汽蒸入海上的薄雾之间。凡人的灵躯在荒谷中徐徐坐下，鲸不再三心二意，它专注、思考，清澈的双眼凝视着异灵的朽枝——它们在生芽，一只灵在反现春景，而兵人不在意灵躯的变化，它睁开眼，回忆一页页抽丝剥茧，它仿佛已不是在对鲸叙言，而是无自觉地梳理着自己的一生。

他沉下去。

理得越清，理得越轻。

于是死魂灵这样说道：“我需要的是只是醒来——哪怕是不情不愿被迫着醒，就像夜晚终会过去，太阳仍要升起。可惜那时的我没明白。”

命运似乎等不及兵人在岁月中慢慢领悟其中涓滴之意。

乌鲁克陡然陷入神的天棋，而那伊什塔尔携着怒火引动天之公牛的军旗，诸神的诅咒拉开序幕，他渺小而莽撞地踩在神的掌心上，听凭耳旁伪善的群神轰然诉说所谓真相。他被蒙蔽的双眼清明了一瞬，又陷入更深的空茫，他只知道美好的月光只是海中的虚像，那被他奉为媲美于太阳王的夜辉，却同是多年前命运的告死鸟。

高远的神明从头至尾并未现身，哪怕只是倾斜一丝投影，他们自上而下随手撩动着一个凡人沦陷于逃避中的记忆，就像挥散一片乌鲁克上空的晚霞。兵人张开一双布满血丝的眼，时隔多年再一次窥视了命运的骨像。

他看见天之公牛踢踏着灼浪与滚滚黑烟，他看见愤怒的火焰和僻壤的地陷，随后乌鲁克的泥梗路上晕开第一片沼泽，紧接着第二片、第三片，像天地沙盘中湿漉漉的足印，它们敦重有力地落入人间。随之而来的，是王城之上一步一步走来一个身影，它混沌的皮毛在不详的华彩中斑斓鬼魅，金绿色的双眼紧紧凝视着他，它的身骨形貌有种异端的美丽，行姿灵巧却势同千钧，它均匀的步伐踏入沼泽，那沼泽魇兽的躯干抬起，前肢放松，它就这样缓步直立起来，通体之上光华而威武的皮毛缓缓褪下，如同至美的天灵初破囊茧，它金绿色的明眸带着笑意回望过来——在兵人苍白着面孔的惊惶瞳孔里，倒影着的正是这般天赐的王国至宝。

兵人隐隐知晓，这一刻直至很久以后，他将再也听不见那只狮子的吼叫了。

他只记得梦醒时，他望着窗外很久。那些夜里定有无数的人流连梦中为那天定的英雄祈福，在那无数的咬牙低泣之中，月光像泡沫一样包裹了乌鲁克，无数的灵魂滞留在形容苍白的英雄身侧，再没有一个灵魂上升或降落。这些个夜晚该是多么的寂静啊……

多像他背负着妻儿尸身一步一步走向荒野的那个夜晚。

他倾注怨憎的火焰，重塑一个脆弱的凡夫一生的根骨。

万籁俱寂才是人间独有的堂皇。

“我知道，这是迁怒啊……可我无论如何无法攀越它！我一生不向死亡投降，我一生咽下命运的厄水，却守着一个虚假的月亮！我不是他，那圣人一样的乌鲁克英雄——我不是它，我无法向命运的暴君还以吻和善待。我只是个普通人……我只想解恨！”

他失控的声音慢慢被空茫的灵魂追上，带上那微微颤抖，一戳即碎的冷静。

“我这样一个普通人……那时候，我只能解恨。”

卑劣的神灵早早布下千万算计，予以恩奇都衰弱的诅咒，又激化每一个凡胎中对恩奇都的万千爱恨，而他可幸而可悲地成为其中那只被选中的利刃，在诸神躁动的第七日傍晚，对乌鲁克神赐的英雄行刺。

那一日他不仅混沌心盲，灵魂也污浊不堪，他被神所用也被神所厌（他亦同样用神而厌神），仿佛不顾这荒诞如不义之战的复仇，只凭着狭隘的痛苦践行一个凡人卑劣低矮的血命，而他的鼠目寸光终于得逞，只在那一刻，他的重创了枯槁的神子，倾命搅碎海里的月亮。

他曾经无比纯粹的信仰成为王城之中通融一切破绽的特权，受于神子的匿技令他淹没在阶梯半面月光里，他是每一个匆匆走入大殿的臣者的影，他是壁廊中每一处神的浮雕上邪佞的冷笑，他是乌鲁克王都中每一星火光的尖叫，他是史官刻错的一块石板，他的故事被扔到无数真真假假的记录中，在寒夜中渐冷。

他的身影穿透了一只试图阻挡的鲸，也路过着站在一旁沉默的死魂灵，兵人猩红的眼灼烧着，那双目穿过无数道帘与门，径自对一个奄奄一息的神话投以致命的芒刺。

最近的距离，最短的一瞬，在吉尔伽美什王迅疾地格挡同时，他用昔日猎兽的矛刃在恩奇都的身上划下一道窄痕，这失败的致命一击显然并没有给他一个痛快的结局。吉尔伽美什王的锁链陡然贯穿了他的每一个关节，冰冷的铰链在他的皮下骨间反复巡动，它们在绑缚他的顷刻就铮铮有力意图将他绞成肉沫，而那一寸寸骨节上“咯吱咯吱”缓缓发力的寒铁，正将一个最伟大的王的滔天怒火热焰烹油——那一刻，昔日的暴君仿佛又重临于此。

恩奇都幽静的眼眸望着他，口中却是轻声唤着王的昵称。

“吉尔，停下来。”

嗜血的锁链一静，如同恶的仁慈一般，缓慢地从他身躯里反向梭回，吉尔伽美什王灼人的红瞳正渴敌血，虽在那一声呼唤中生生顿下杀意，却也并不让他好过——那筋骨裂帛的翻绞仿佛施行着人间最残忍的退兵。兵人只觉得自己被那头狮子撕咬得痛不欲生，却连挣扎翻滚都很难做到，神的喻言终于被痛的千军搅碎，妻儿的声音又一次在他耳边重回，他终于在肉体的苦难中获得了一丝清明，却当真如降敌之兵卸除了一切的力气，他浑浑噩噩对上了恩奇都的目光。

神赐的英雄正临溃败。

可那双金绿宝石一样的明眸依然清澈异常。

他唇边是恩奇都的一星血肉，或许还有些进了喉舌，他只觉那血如齑粉一般干涩异常，仿佛沙尘土壤步入他的躯提，在他的空壳中种下一颗巨树，它疯长繁生，终于填满了他的灵魂，神不可踏入其中半步，那些屏障一般的神音立时烟消云散，他被这郁郁葱葱的参天树哺回了理智，却要用漫长余生去消化这如鲠在喉的悔恨。

他想起麦酒香甜的那一晚，半醉时的他曾抛却杂虑，自己予过自己答案——

“即便是海里的月亮，我也将义无反顾地投往。”

而当时的恩奇都只回以不置可否的浅笑，仿佛面对一个反复无常的稚童。

那一场舍命的行刺并未以他的鲜血定局。吉尔伽美什没有处死他，只是将奄奄一息的他逐出乌鲁克，这其中或许有几分恩奇都的意思，但兵人悉知王威浩荡，最终的定夺必然敌不过王的思量，兵人也一直不明白，那望着他赤瞳如血的乌鲁克之恩为何搁浅了这庞然的怒恨，吉尔伽美什留他一命的意义到底何在。

直到多年后，年迈的兵人已然在孤独的流放中泊向了乌鲁克以南，他跌跌撞撞走向荒川海峡，终于懂得恩奇都的笑容，也隐隐察觉了吉尔伽美什布下的深意。

少年时和青年后，他的大半人生都流浪在乌鲁克之外，那时候他行猎匆匆，像一只孤独的游狼，他踏山寻木，磨石煮雪，向着荒川和绿洲索取着一切生的恩露……而如今他已不复少年时充沛的体力，只能深一脚浅一脚地走向荒漠之外，那些天大地大之处，他捡拾着自然的馈礼，带着那些旧材质的老钝陷阱，却能偶尔捕上一些痴愚病弱之物，倒是也足够果腹。过去他有家可盼，如今无路可回。

这个总盼着死的乌鲁克人，却跌跌撞撞活了很久、很久，久到他梦里的妻子再也不说故事了，而他也终于可以沿袭回忆的每一份卷宗，思索这辗转的一生，他的两次预视天机，和两次慌不择路的奔袭，他打开每一个梦里避之不及的家门，躺在妻子和儿子的身侧，完成他逃避了一辈子的目送。

他这凡夫莽卒，众神拈他一命，或博来打去，仿佛鹰爪钩兔，或又纷纷踏过，一如象足碾蕨。唯遥不可及的神子曾冷漠却真切地望他一眼，予他英雄的傲慢和慷慨，允他倾注己身的一腔错恨。那乌鲁克王帝心上的瑰丽宝石，确实在那飨酒筵中为一个凡民低头欣悦，它曾感念他悲苦辗转，生而于世，也怜惜这命海狭小，百年之间，不宁惊涛。

乌鲁克的英雄，天之兵刃，被兵人曾一度以为是毫无人之感情的存在，却反倒有着更纯粹的血肉和怜悯。恩奇都清澈的双眼通向那最初形状可怖的密林恶神，他从人态归至兽态，自始至终不过还是那个漫步月下的林中造物，接纳了幽野中的群兽，接纳了莽然闯入的他，也接纳了一座乌鲁克城和一个任性的王者。他必然不是海石一般狰狞冷峻的神灵了，他远比神可亲。而兵人本该奉他，而非命运。

在恩奇都出现之前，他已然是妻子关于故事的久远设想中原本莫须有的英雄，他的出现是可以守卫兵人或守卫整个乌鲁克的月亮，妻子便是怀着这样的希望驻足于命运的海洋，而那时候也是兵人莽然踏足恩奇都禁林的夜晚。残酷得令人心生怨愤的命理织网，直到这一刻他才意识到那初遇未尝不是馈礼，而她的妻子若如他一样在走入冥门之前回头探望——她会微笑着在他和恩奇都对饮的那个夜晚，走向他，摘下他的酒盏。

是他懂得太晚了。

兵人抬头，名为恩奇都的梦魇林兽竟再度出现，它步伐款款走在他前方的海面，那魔魅狰狞的熟悉兽影现于他眼中，却不在他眼前。

恩奇都——或者那时的它还不完全是恩奇都——那林兽一如初遇时形状混沌可怖，它的毛发像一片丰茂的榕冠，随着它的靠近，他甚至听见了森林的心跳和呼吸。幽禁之林仿佛犹然于它身后，那样一处静止的盛衰永恒地停靠在恩奇都的背上，仿佛漂泊在月光之中的半面国土，恩奇都迁徙着，它便随之迁徙，恩奇都驻足了，它便立地根生，它曾坐落于乌鲁克，复又坐落于南境之海。而那天赐的神子生来便要守着这样一个沉甸甸的运命，即便是蒙昧之初，也屡屡为此亮起爪牙，便也有了那片回忆里的沼泽林，它与身为冒犯者的他踩着神威，针锋试探。不待兵人味同嚼蜡地品下苦茗，海面上的林兽忽然发出了声音，它的语言依旧神秘，像徘徊在幽深海峡里的鬼哭。可这一次，兵人听懂了它的话语。那是属于它的，另一番不为人知的天地。

它在说……

“有人告诉我，人类的一生，从生到死是索取至偿还之日。”

“而我的一生，从生到死，是奉贡至馈回之时……”

“此前我从不觉得有何不对，直到乌鲁克的王曾这样对我说，‘恩奇都啊，神福佑你，兽守护你，人信仰你，这是多么完美又虚假的一生啊。’便是这样吗，直至我的终末，都是这样的吗？”

这一次兵人定定地站在原地，不退不离，他安静地听取了陌生生命的呓语。如今的他看上去平和且柔软，有着他的妻子一眼望见便爱恋不已的最初模样。在他满目遮天蔽日之恨时，他曾是乌鲁克人之中最为共情者；后来他拥抱举世皆渡的情，他仍是乌鲁克人之中最为共情者。

曾经的猎人逃走了，而兵人留在这里。

他苍白着脸，沉默很久，然后缓缓低下头去。

他看见一滴一滴陌生的泪水晕在泥土里，他忽然知道该怎样正确回答这个问题，在一生蒙受错恨之愧的终途，他务必要捧住那颗疼痛的心脏撒下最后一个不大不小的谎，他要将乌鲁克王留他一命的残酷意义完善最后的篇章。

于是他这样说道——

“吉尔伽美什王爱你，无论你是怎样的造物。而我恨你，无论你是怎样的英雄。我恨你，恩奇都。乌鲁克人中，还没有谁的一生是完璧。我不是，吉尔伽美什也不是，你也不会是。”

随着兵人话落，那兽影似当初顿立在泥潭彼端一般沉静下来，它的眼瞳多么明亮，像春生针叶一样青翠，它的鼻息多么轻盈，像那一夜的穿过密林与荒原的风，它周身的魇影渐渐淡去，怪异的皮相如同蝉蜕的薄壳，月光下的海面上留有一袭纤细的白影。

那一夜兵人看见恩奇都远远站在那里，水波上背光的银色月亮孤悬着，温柔而冰冷，如若一道窄门。

那也便是他生时，最后一次“看见”恩奇都。

遥落于身后的乌鲁克如同深夜里不眠的金狮，这一次它那么平和，它稍稍抬起前爪，轻而温柔地推了兵人的背，而这流放的乌鲁克人似有所感地回头看，却只见满目金沙，再无家乡。

他就想，他或许是真的永不可归了，也真的以一个仇恨的终生扮演者向那位英雄作别，那些不甘、思念，悔与不悔将这老兵人的余生窖成苦水，老兵人便渐渐活成一个鬼，他半百以前执着于生，半百往后执着于死，一身伤病，终不可脱。

他这般在枯萎中长寿百年。

却至死而返青。

鲸鱼此刻沉默着，环绕着它的万物仿佛都陷入神秘莫测的思绪之中，可谁会知道鲸鱼在想着什么呢。

只听得幽谷中的人魂正轻言细语：“我只是传说里没有名字的凡民，我在艰苦的岁月里凭这一口恶气苟活，那一刺，我咽下他指尖溃败的一点灰烬，其后化解神咒，醒转痛悔，一心求死而难死，满身病痛却行至寿终，我原以为这单单是吉尔伽美什王的诅咒，现在却知道这同样也是恩奇都的祝福。”

那条不知是受馈还是咒缚于恩奇都的，慢慢求死而活的路，在无尽的恒夜里走，竟也终是走宽了。

而他挣扎着疼痛着，却也坚韧而孤独地活下来了。他后来一直、一直在想那个神咒下溃败的英雄，他开始思考那样荒唐的死亡，他反复思量起那个夜晚的酒皿，还有更早以前——在死去的妻儿朽坏的面上，他其实早早见过那同恩奇都相似的笑容。

只那时他太年轻，死亡又太深重，少时的他便其实也正如未来的乌鲁克王，在凶险浩荡的生死门前疯魔恨怯，慌不择路实则举足不前。

如今他终于穿越了死亡，终于能平静地看着鲸，看它半身海半身天，月光如洗，海如镜。

鲸安静地绕着他殒命的礁石，如同一场稚趣而洁净的祭祀，倏然它停下了，在月光的海面上孤影如一个岛屿。

死魂灵的目光追着它，穿过此世、彼世，穿过一切梭行于美索不达米亚过去未来的倒影，穿过一只梦魇的马蹄，只见金丝是水的缎锦，白银是月的鲛纱，而那位半生不见的乌鲁克英雄再一次地现出身影，他像一粒雪花从半空中降下，他那样轻，那只漂泊在明空与暗海之间的鲸如夜的首都，它无比默契地接纳了他。

恩奇都的降落，从诸神瞩目，到天地齐喑，他曾投向生的长空，如今坠入死的瀚海。

而恰有一位兵人艰难走在其间，于乌鲁克国境之外，跋涉过杳无人烟的平原。

在死魂灵陡然震颤着模糊不堪的视线里，这清澈俊朗的乌鲁克人杰正随性坐在鲸背上，那金眸似业火的明锁，白衣如炼狱的银钥，他是人也非人，是神亦非神，是命运也叛命运，是因也是果，是恩奇都也是不同于恩奇都的另一个名字，他仍带着那心无嫌隙的气魄，向他这过路的无名草芥，朗笑着举起一盏金杯——

命运啊。  
总要将凡骨雨打风吹……  
其后新泥一捧，  
草木再春。

凡骨啊。  
总要将酒水和泥兑月。  
本该生无怨怼，  
死无负累。

冥国或许不再向他开放，但他在死亡的这一刻，终于明白这一生辗转活着的意义。这位咽下恩奇都一点余尘的死魂灵哽咽着却慢慢笑了起来。他的笑释然欢悦，像无数挣脱乌鲁克和拥抱乌鲁克的人们在烈日下、暴雨中、泥泞上，风雪后的笑容，他们叹息着——“生啊、死啊！苦难啊……欢欣啊！”

他们记着恩奇都带给他们秋实，也记得恩奇都抚摸过树根处的死胚，他们有着一起灰头土脸战斗杀敌的炽热焊血，也珍视着一同见证乌鲁克王意气风发的金色盛年，在那无数个短短长长的百年，也在无数的乌鲁克人眼中，他们共同存下的，飘荡在乌鲁克每一处的鲜活且璀璨的记忆，终有一日要化每一滴愁雨为甘霖。

待它降落时，金色的城便俯身舔舐着每个灼烫的灵魂，他——无数的他，他们听见子嗣滑出门甬时的一声啼哭，他们感受到年迈的母亲先行时粗糙的抚触，那些扑面而来雨霖霖的浑浊，抑或血淋淋的清澈，那些出生，那些死去，还有那些化去尘埃的骤雨……

“都会过去的。”

鲸背上的恩奇都安静地微笑着。这一次，可以告别了，离散于海谷的乌鲁克人。

回家吧。

再一次，向平原奔去吧……

到一个儿子的梦里去，到一个妻子的卧榻旁，这次由你诉说那些睡前的故事。就像一百个乌鲁克人说着的同一个梦话，像一百个母亲豁达的吻和带着香气的怀抱，像乌鲁克抖抖鬃毛伸展一截酣畅痛快的懒腰，在那些故事里，金色的日轮高高在上，碧色的海水涟涟波光，而那伟大与渺小的土地上正发生着一切的哀恸和憧憬，可凡骨们生在那里，长在那里，他们或笔直或弯曲，却始终顶天立地。

那些故事里，连月光都带着笑意。

他们笑那些生啊。死啊。

苦难啊……欢欣！

死魂灵泪眼朦胧地笑着，眼角眉梢都是年少的霜色，他缓缓抬手，向那梦影回敬一杯海月。

他亦步亦趋，像稚童随着亲人的引领，也磕磕绊绊地默念着：“本该生无怨怼，死无负累——本该往别处回。”

海潮将命运推远，鲸岛上的只余一剪弧光。

“大人，我遇见了您。”这时，死魂灵低下头，平和地对鲸鱼说道，他的目光柔软而坚定，仿佛病土之中新木再青。

鲸缓缓低吟：“可我似乎做不了什么了。”

死魂却笑着摇了摇头，答道：“我们的相遇是注定的，在这浩瀚命运的背面，凡人如我，亦通往您——您将成为我们的归宿。”

鲸鱼还沉浸在那常人和命运的往事里，它懵懂新奇，眼眸清澈柔软，于波光之下，仿佛含着泪水，又仿佛流淌着欢笑。

“但是我，只是一只迷路的鲸？”

我也只是一个平凡的人。兵人幽幽叹息着。

他的身影在月光下朽烂，像枯木化作焦土，它常青树一般的灵魂终于迎来四季的终点。在那从一介凡胎的狭隘恨火中漫长而无尽的征途终末，死魂的目光是柔和笃定的，他看着鲸鱼，如同看着海中美丽而虚无的月亮。

“可我在您身上，嗅到了一捧春泥。”

鲸鱼不说话了，它像一个真正无法沟通的深海巨兽，缓缓地摇鳍摆尾。眼前的没有容身之处的死灵缓缓散去，只剩一粒带着血气的湿润泥泞，将要从半空跌下零落分离，鲸骤然知道那是什么，它向着天空一跃而出，咽下那一截尘泥。

兵人的余声虚渺，最后一言便在鲸开阔而丰实的体内弥回渐散。

那回音穿过鲸的贪婪胃，穿过它的英雄骨，还有它呼吸着生命的鳃和代谢着死亡的皮。

穿过海，穿过一截月光——

“我回来了。”

凡人谷·完

tbc


End file.
